Blink 182 sonfics.
by AwomAngel
Summary: Read the title.
1. Intro: Explanation?

Well, here's the story.  
  
I wrote "Soul mates," which is the next chapter, along time ago, and I happened to end it with Adam's Song...by Blink 182. It's about Takeru's love for Kari. I liked it and posted it in August.  
  
Then I said a couple weeks ago I listening to my mp3 player and said, "Hey, I could make digimon fics about a lot of these!" So I am going to. I'm changing "Soul mates" to a Blink songfic catalogue.  
  
So next is "Save yourself, Matt" featuring "Man Overboard"... by Blink 182... in which Matt has a drinking problem much like the band's former drummer.  
  
I think "Stay together for the Kids" is next.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the lyrics used. Don't rub it in. 


	2. Soulmates

~Not really a takari, slightly sorato. Just read. FYI =thoughts italic screwed up  
I do not own digimon or it's cast of characters...obviously I don't live Japan.  
"Takeru c'mon!"  
He stood there for a moment in his room, running his fingers over the little crystal cat.  
She'll love it. I hope...Just breath deep... if you're nervous now, how will you feel when you walk up to her? Stay cool.   
"TAKERU!"  
"Coming!"  
Takeru laid the figure carefully in a small padded box. He took a folded piece of paper off his desk, put it on top, and slipped on the lid. When he got to the living room, his mother was waiting impatiently by the door.  
"The one day I can take you to school your going to make me late and- TK, u alright?"  
No, I'm going to puke.   
"Yeah great."  
"Okay...let's go."  
It wasn't as if he had been planning this for a long time, although the thought had been brewing in his mind for quite a while. The idea had come to him just a week ago, when he had seen Yamato and Sora talking on the balcony...  
They had told each other how they felt...they're happy...it might be scary for a while...but it'll be worth it...I know I love her.   
Yamato had given her a little kiss and a piece of paper, a song he'd written for her. She'd asked him to play it.  
They were so happy. I want to be happy again. Knowing sucks and not knowing sucks too.   
The car pulled up by the locker rooms.  
"Here? Are you sure?"  
"Uh yea."  
"Don't you want to go to the front? It's raining."  
Kari will be coming in the front.   
"No...I have to put up my gym clothes."  
"All right. Goodbye Honey."  
"Bye mom."  
Just open her locker, slip it in, and walk away.   
He opened her locker slowly, everything was perfectly arranged, binders and books, in  
chronological order for through out the day. Her locker smelled strongly of perfume, maybe it had spilled.  
On the door there were a few pictures: A magazine clipping of some teen idol, her and Taichi, a copy of andromon's picture of the original DD, a cute picture of salamon sleeping in a basket, and a picture of him and her laughing on the couch at her apartment.  
"TK?"  
He turned around hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. It was.  
Oh crap oh crap oh crap.   
She was soaking wet and her sneakers were covered with mud. His heart skipped several beats.  
She's so beautiful.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh, well I couldn't find you so I was going to put this in your locker, but here you are! Great."  
"What is it?"  
She stepped forward and he handed the small black box to her. She opened it slowly, bewildered.  
"Takeru, it's beautiful."  
She ran her finger over the smooth glass; not realizing the note had fallen on the ground.  
"I got it for you because it looks like a cross between Meko and Chibi."  
"They were good cats."  
She smiled faintly, almost sadly.  
Why didn't she name Chibi Toko? He shook his head. Don't get paranoid now, Takeru, just tell her to read it.   
He bent down to pick up the note, grabbed it, and took a beep breath.  
"I also wrote you this."  
He handed her the note just as the bell rang.  
"Well, um, got to go. Write me back."  
He took off before she could say a word.  
Why is he acting so strangely?... What a beautiful figurine...  
She walked quietly to class, avoiding eye contact with anyone, deep in her thoughts.  
While her Geometry teacher was busy pouring over lesson plans, she quickly unfolded the letter.  
"Dear Kari,  
I'm really sorry if I've seemed distant lately, and I know you knew there was something  
wrong. I hate lying to you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
We've known each other a long time. You're my best friend and I know you love me like another brother. Like you love Matt, Jyou, Koushiro, Cody, and maybe even Davis. (a little humor there) But I love you in a different way. I can't really explain it. Maybe it's the way my mom and dad *thought* they loved each other...or the way Davis loves you. Anyway I wrote you this:  
My Love by takeru  
It hurts to look, yet it hurts not to gaze at you beauty.  
It hurts to speak, yet it hurts not to tell you how I feel.  
This must be love.  
Pure and true.  
I would do anything for dear sweet Kari.  
I love you  
To hear you say these words too...  
would be the only thing I'd ever ask of you.  
I would do anything for dear sweet Kari.  
I love you  
All I want is to be there,  
To hear your voice and smell your hair.  
I would do anything for dear sweet Kari.  
My love always,  
Tk"  
There was something sketched on the bottom. The crest of Light. Under it was written:  
"You are my light in the darkness,  
My shelter from the world.  
Dear Sweet Kari"  
She sat there a moment feeling the tears in her eyes.  
How could he put me in this position? I don't WANT to hurt him.   
She grabbed a pen and a notebook.  
"May I be excused Mr. Lagomi?"  
"Well okay Kari but-"  
She was out the door.  
She ran forever it seemed to the soccer field. No one would be there 1st period. She sat on the bench on the sidelines and started her letter. She wrote in long deliberate strokes looping the tails of letters as her mind was looping at that moment. Her hand was shaky and unsure but she wrote it and finally  
neatly folded it. On the front she wrote: "Takeru- friend, brother, ally, savior, and soul mate."  
She's late...maybe she got in trouble for writing in class, or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me- There she is, don't panic. Breathe. Same Kari you've always known...loved. Shutup! Just go talk to her.   
"Hi Kari...uh ...write me back?"  
"Yea..."  
That same faint smile...  
"Here, I have to go."  
"Okay..."  
She was gone. The bell rang but he sat on the floor and leaned against her locker. He took a deep breath and read.  
"Dear TK,"  
Such pretty handwriting.   
"Well, what can I say? I do love you more than my other `brothers' maybe more than my real brother, in fact I think we're soul mates. Tk...you don't always marry your soul mate.  
My definition of a soul mate is probably different than yours. Most people think soul mate = true love...  
I think true love is whom you want to spend your entire life with.  
To me a soul mate is some one who completely understands you. A kindred spirit who  
you spend eternity with. For some, those are one in the same, for me they are not.  
Though we may drift apart in this world, we'll be together forever in the next.  
Love always,  
Kari  
p.s.  
I don't want to ruin our friendship...I'll give you as much time as you need."  
He got up and staggered.  
That's a no. No takeru not a maybe, a no for the rest of her life, no  
He staggered again walking into the hall. There was something on the ground...a small black box.  
He grasped it and opened it slowly. The crystal was broken into 1 large piece and several small shards. The large piece was sharp and terrible. It consisted of the cat's head and part of the torso that now came to a point instead of flowing into graceful feline legs.  
Beauty and grace. Perfect for her. Feline. Beautiful. Graceful. Powerful; enough to rip my heart out anyway.   
He closed the box with the note inside and put it in his pocket. He walked toward the office and called his mom. He had never faked sick before, but this was close enough. He FELT sick.  
When he got home the door was unlocked. Stupid secretary let him walk home alone.  
One of these day they're going to get sued...  
He was halfway to the bathroom when he noticed Matt on the couch flipping through a guitar magazine.  
"Matt?"  
"Oh, hey squirt."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, mom said you were down lately and maybe I should stay here a couple days to cheer you up. She called a couple minutes ago and told me you were sick. I was going to come get you...They let you walk home?  
Takeru nodded.  
"Go figure."  
"I'm gonna go take a long hot bath, maybe it'll calm me down..."  
"You mean make you feel better?"  
"Um, yeah"  
Reliable old Matt, I'm walking home in late summer and he's reading a magazine. Go figure is right.   
TK suddenly stopped short. He was curious.  
"If your going to stay here isn't Sora going to be a little put out? I mean a couple days, you guys are never away from each other that long. Are you guys having problems?"  
"Well..."  
good. If he had said no right away I would have to kill him.   
"She said it was too much pressure right now, and she didn't want to ruin our friendship. I told her she could have as much time as she needed."  
Tk half-growled, half-whimpered and did an about face straight out of the room.  
Meanwhile Kari was lying on a bench in the girls' locker room, the radio, which the girls listened to while they were changing, was blaring. She had gone out and told coach she had taken ill.  
Good lie Kari.   
The sound of the announcer on the radio suddenly engulfed her ear: "This is Blink 182 with Adam's song on your music station A B A K!"  
*Guitar Intro*  
This sounds depressing... perfect. I don't even feel like getting up to change it.  
TK was running bath water and scribbling a note.  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone.  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over I'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone"  
Tk put the note he'd just wrote in the box and took the other out, along with the big piece of glass.  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault"  
TK sliced vertically down the length of his wrists and felt the life leave him, letting out a small whimper. He dropped the cat head on the floor by the small black box.  
The note inside read:  
"Dear Sweet Kari,  
You're right. Spend life with your true love. Your soul mate will be waiting for you and eternity.  
TK"  
"I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone"  
As the last few strains sounded, Kari wept. 


	3. Save Yourself Matt.

So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and  
(So sorry it's over)  
There's so much more that I needed and  
(So sorry it's over)  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone  
  
"Matt can I talk to you?"  
  
Let's take some time to talk this over  
  
"Sure man, what's up?" he took another shot.  
  
"Don't you think it's time to go? Sora's real tired."  
  
"Come on man the party hasn't started," he attempted to hand Tai the next shot.  
  
Tai held a hand out to refuse.  
  
"I think you've had enough Matt. This is the third might in a row we've gone out. You got hammered last night."  
  
You're out of line and rarely sober  
  
"C'mon man, I'm not my dad, I can handle a couple drinks."  
  
"Yea, but you need to cool it."  
  
"O, you know I'm just a bit depressed lately. My bands not selling. Sora's having her own problems and dragging me into it."  
  
We can't depend on your excuses  
  
"That's no reason man. You started this way before all that happened."  
  
'Cause in the end it's fucking useless  
  
"O god Tai! C'mon have a drink. I'll go home with you later. We'll take a cab later, or you could take Sora home and come back. Would you do that for me?"  
  
"That'll be eight fucking times I've dragged your ass home Matt, no."  
  
You can only lean on me for so long  
Bring the ship about to watch a friend drown  
  
Matt grimaced as he downed the shot he'd offered to Tai.  
  
"Just come home Matt, and stop this."  
  
Sit out on the ledge, begged you to come down  
You can only lean on me for so long  
  
"Another drink here!"  
  
Tai saw another couple ounces disappear.  
  
I remember shots without a chaser  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Just LEAVE ME ALONE THEN TAI! GOD I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU!"  
  
Absentminded thoughts, now you're a stranger  
  
Tai got up and left. It was all he could do to keep from beating some sense into him.  
  
Cover up the scars put on your game face  
  
As he helped Sora put on her coat he could here Matt shout another drink order.  
  
Left you in the bar to try and save face  
  
Tai muttered as he drove Sora home, "Save yourself, Matt. I can't help you. Save yourself."  
  
You can only lean on me for so long  
Bring the ship about to watch a friend drown  
Sit out on the ledge, begged you to come down  
You can only lean on me for so long  
  
Matt had ordered two more before they told him to leave. I guy by the door asked him if he was driving.  
  
"Whaddaya think I am sumkina idiot?"  
  
So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and  
(So sorry it's over)  
There's so much more that I needed and  
(So sorry it's over)  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone  
  
Matt got in his car and started it. The radio blared:  
  
Man on a mission, can't say I miss him around  
  
Tai headed back to the bar. When he got there it was just about empty. No Yamato anywhere.  
  
Insider information, hand in your resignation  
  
Matt's car began to swerve as he sang along with the radio. He never even saw the eighteen-wheeler coming.  
  
Loss of a good friend best of intentions I found  
  
Tai sat down at the bar. `Why didn't I say something else to him?'  
  
Tight lipped procrastination  
  
Tai got up from the stool and went home. He never slept that night.  
  
Yeah later, see you around 


End file.
